objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Island of Objects
Episode 1- Objects Galore! Host: Hello! Welcome to Island of Objects! I am your host, The host. And 24 contestants have signed up to win Dream Island 2.0 and $1,000,000!!! So here are the contestants. From BFDI Coiny Firey Leafy Bubble Pin Match Pencil Blocky From II Bow Baseball Nickel Paper Knife Pickle OJ Bomb II & BFDI RC's Pillow TV Pie Remote Dictionary Ruby Clock Teddy Bear The Host: So! Bow, Baseball, Nickel, Paper, Knife, Pickle, OJ, and Bomb! Go stand over there! *II people stand next to a tree* Bomb: W-w-wwwwhat i-i-iiiisss dddd-ddd-disss f-f-for????? The Host: You guys are one team your are Team Isanity! OJ is your captain. Now! Pillow, TV, Pie, Remote, Dictionary, Ruby, Clock, and Teddy Bear! Stand over there! You guys are Team Newbies! And your team captain is Teddy! Teddy: That name stinks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Host: Ignoring that... Anyway, Coiny, Firey, Leafy, Bubble, Pin, Match, Blocky! You guys are Team Battlers! Firey is your captain! Now go to your cabins! Go get some sleep! *Log Cabin 1* OJ: I like this bed! Bow: I call, like, this one! Knife: You guys care to much about beds! *Log Cabin 2* Teddy: OK HERE ARE THE RULES!!!!!!!!! I OVER RULE ALL OF YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!! SO I CAN TAKE YOUR STUFF!! ANY QUESTIONS! Dictionary: Yea actuall- Teddy: GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Log Cabin 3* Match: Like, OMG, I can't believe I have to sleep in the same room as Leafy! Blocky: Yea, I agree! Pencil: Me three! Pin: I'll be a fourth! Match: We should make an alliance! Pin: Yea! Blocky: But theres 4 of us, and it will take 5 votes to get the job done! So who do we convince? Pencil: Bubble... or Coiny... The Host: *Using loudspeaker* TIME FOR THE FIRST CONTEST! *Everyone gets out of the log cabins* *Confessional* Coiny: Yea, I overheard Blocky, Match, Pencil, and Pin talking, they're forming an alliance to try to get rid of Leafy! And they're gonna convince me or Bubble, or both!!! The Host: Since we can't do much in Maryland, were going to have a race to Honolulu! Bow: Honeyloobyloob? The Host: Also ignoring that... Now go!!! Pencil: *While running* Blocky did you convince someone? Blocky: I tried Bubble, but she declined... *Confessional* Pencil: Great! We still only have 4 members Match: Hey Bubble, wanna join my alliance to get rid of Leafy? Bubble: Uh, Woill Oi Doin't Knoiw, oim, soire Oi goiss. Match: Great! *Leafy runs ahead of The Anti-Leafy Alliance with Coiny and Firey* *Team Insanity comes to finish line* The Host: Good job guys! But, Pickle, you were the first person to get here, so here is a Win Token *Team Newbies crosses finish line* The Host: You guys got 2nd place, you do not win or lose! *Team Battlers crosses* The Host: Last place for you! But the other 2 team captains will choose one of you to get IMMUNITY!!! Teddy: Uh... Leafy! OJ: Leafy. Leafy: Thanks! Pencil: *To herself* Grrrr!!! *At elimination* The Host: Alright! The first person safe is Leafy because she immune. And Blocky and Pin got no votes! *Leafy gets marshmallow* Leafy: Hurrah! *Anti-Leafy alliance glares at here* Leafy: What? *Pin and Blocky get there marshmallows* The Host: Firey, Coiny, and Bubble with 0,0, and 1 vote respectively, you are all safe! *All 3 of them get marshmallows* The Host: Pencil and Match, you got the most votes Pencil: How! The Host: For suspense, lets show the votes, 1 vote for Match, 1 vote for Pencil, 2 votes for Pencil, 2 votes for Match, 3 votes for Pencil, 3 votes for Match! And the last vote goes to...................Match! Pencil, with 3 votes you are safe! *Pencil gets Marshmallow* Pencil: Oh no! Match: I know its hard but you've got to keep going, make sure Lea-*gets catapulted into plane*-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY The Host: So Match will not win, but what will happen next time?! Episode 2- Surf's Up in Honolulu! The Host: Welcome back! Lets check on our contestants... *Log Cabin* Pencil: *Looking out the window whispering to herself* Leafy, will be gone, Leafy will be gone, Leafy will be- Blocky: *Yawns* Leafy: *Opens door* Man it is nice out there. Firey: Well it is Honolulu! *Burns ladder he is sitting on* BWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! *hits ground* Coiny: Ooooh... nasty! Bubble: Woi shoild proiboily goi oitsoide noiw, The Hoist is proibably woiting! Pencil: Good idea. *All teams step onto the beach* Leafy: Honolulu rocks! The Host: Well today we have a surfing contest! Firey: Cool! But I can't compete. Coiny: I don't wanna get rusted... Pencil: My lead hurts when it gets wet... Bubble: Oill POP! Pin: I'll get rusted to... Leafy: I'll go! Pickle: Me too! Ruby: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Host: Ok start! **Confessional* Pencil: Leafy must lose this for us!!! >=) Ruby: *Surfs* YAY! *After a while she slips* The Host: 5/10... Pickle: *Slips after 10 seconds* The Host: 3/10... Leafy: *Surfs* Pencil: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! >=) *Fires cannon at Leafy* **Leafy gets hit* The Host: 1/10, But, Leafy gets immunity because I saw that! Pencil: D=) NO!!!! **At elimination* The Host: Leafy, Pin, Coiny, Firey, and Bubble are safe with no votes! **The 5 people get Marshmallows* The Host: Pencil you hit Leafy with a cannon and seriously crippled her. But Blocky is to Destructive, but Blocky is safe with 1 vote! Pencil you are eliminated with 6 votes Pencil: What?! Blocky: It might be Leafy, but that is coooooooooooolllld no matter what. Bubble: Yep. Pin: Sorry Pencil... Pencil: You guys will regret this! *She starts turning red* Blocky: Oh my god! She turning evil! Evil Pencil: YOU WILL- *Gets catapulted* -BWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! Episode 3- Every Other Episode Will Be a Race Leafy: I dont want to leave Honolulu! *Stands up on her broken leg* AAAH!!! *Falls over* Coiny: Oh my god! Leafy! Are you okay? *Confessional* Blocky: I'm leaving the alliance... *Confessional* Leafy: *Covered in bandages and left leg and right arm is broken and is in wheelchair* This stinks! I will get revenge on Pencil! D=< The Host: Race time! *People come out of cabins* The Host: Okay, were going to New York City! Blocky: Leafy! I'll help you! Leafy: Wow thank you Blocky! Remote: Pillow, lets go! Pillow: Okay! You too, Pie! Pie: Yea! Clock: We have to win! *Blocky and Leafy make it into NY* Blocky: YES! *Team Battlers crosses* Pin: WOOHOO!!! Pillow: Get outta my way Pickle!!!! Pickle: No way Pillow! Pie: BWAAAAHHH! *Tackles Bomb and he explodes* *Team Newbies crosses* Pillow: Yes! The Host: The Win Token goes to Ruby! Team Insanity Loses, Elimination time! *At elimination* The Host: Pickle, you have a Win Token, do you want to use it? Pickle: No! The Host: Nickel, Baseball, Paper, OJ, and Pickle are safe!!! Pickle: WOOT WOOT!!! The Host: Bow also got 0 votes! Bow: Alright coolness! The Host: Bomb, Knife, the last person safe with 3 votes is........................... KNIFE! Bomb: Wwwwhhhhaaaa-tt-t-t-t-ttttt?!?! *Gets catapulted* The Host: So Bomb won't win either! Knife: Yea! Safe once again! Episode 4- New York, New York The Host: No opening scenes today, cause I was lazy!!!! Pillow: Okay, whats the challenge? The Host: Climbing the statue of liberty! Dictionary: COOL! The Host: START! TV: I can't do this! I don't have arms! Clock: Me either... Dictionary: You guys can ride on my back! Clock: Wow, thank you!!! Leafy: No wheelchair ramp... Crud... Blocky: This is bad... Pin: Idea! *Installs jetpack in Leafy's wheelchair* Leafy: Wow thanks! Pillow: Ruby! How do we get over there?! Ruby: Hmmmm.... I KNOW! *At the crown* The Host: Woah, Team Newbies WINS! Teddy: THATS GOOD!! Pillow: *Looks angry* Teddy: And we better not blah blah blah blah.... *Pillow shoves Teddy of Statue of Liberty into water* The Host: Team Insanity loses! ELIMINATION The Host: Okay, Pickle you have a Win Token, would you like to use it? Pickle: Um, yes. The Host: Alright, Everyone is safe except Knife and Pickle. You both got 3 votes! But since Pickle used his win token, he is safe with 1.5 votes! Pickle: YES! Knife: *Gets catapulted* AHHHH!!!! Episode 5-Area 51 Race Host: Well we are having a race to AREA 51! Pillow: Isn't that dangerous and illegal...? Host: Shut up =D Bubble: Uhhhhhhhh..... Coiny: Firey and I became friends =D Host: Shut up, lets start! *In The Race* Coiny: Yeah, I know I was surprised Bomb left! Leafy: Yeah, his elimination was shocking, why not Knife before bomb? TEAM INSANITY OJ: Come on guys! Were on a losing streak! Nickel: Im trying! Baseball: Yeah, OJ, come on. TEAM NEWBIES Teddy: COME ON GUYS! IM TIRED OF NOT WINNING!!!! Dictionary: Psychopath.... Teddy: WHAT?! Dictionary: Nothing! Teddy: *About to beat up Dictionary* Ruby: NO! *Jumps infront of Dictionary* Dictionary: Oh my gosh, thanks Ruby! Host: You guys are almost there! Pillow: Finally! Pie: Yeah! Teddy: Hey Pillow, TV are you guys boys or girls? Pie: Yea, good question. Pillow: Im a boy -_- TV: Me too. Pie: What about Clock? Clock: Im a girl -.- Host: TEAM NEWBIE WINS!!!! Teddy: YES!!!!! Host: Good job Team Battlers, you got 2nd place. Nickel: We lost???? Baseball: No!!!!!!! *At elimination* Host: Well, a lot of people got no votes. OJ and Paper, the bottom 2! OJ: What?! Paper: Oh no! Host: well OJ got 1 vote and Paper got 3, bye Paper! Paper: WHAT???? *Paper gets on to boat* Paper: Well... goodbye guys! Host: So long Paper! *At The Isle of Mistfit Objects* Bomb: G-g-g-g-ggottttt a-a-a-a-annnnyyyyyy t-ttttt-rrreees??? Knife: Uh, go fish. Evil Pencil: GET ME OUT OF HERE D=< Match: Uhhh, Pencil? Pencil: *Turning back to normal Pencil* Yes? Match: You were just... Evil Pencil: *Turning back to Evil Pencil* BLAAAAAAARGH HARGY SPARGH Match: O.o Paper: (Lands in lounge chair) Oh, this is where we stay? Episode 6- I Dont Know, Therefore, Objects Host: So, the challenge is to find an alien! Remote: They don't exist >=O Host: Or do they? Pillow: I'm pretty sure they don't Host: Whatever, just go and catch freakin alien! Da Killah BunnyzTeam BattlersDa Killah Bunnyz Pin: Okay guys, Let's find us an alien! Leafy: I'm still doubting they exist... Coiny: *Gets zapped in the head by a Shock Alien* Firey: Uh.... Pin: I caught it! Host: Team Battlers WINS! Da Killah BunnyzTeam NewbiesDa Killah Bunnyz Teddy: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! Dictionary: Crap. Remote: I haz an alien. Teddy: YES!!! OJ: *Steals alien from Remote* Teddy: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Host: Team Newbies, Time for your FIRST ELIMINATION! *Elimination* Host: You guys have all voted, Dictionary, Pillow, no one voted for you, here you go, some cake. Pillow: Yes! Host: So, Pie, Teddy, Clock, TV, Ruby, and, Remote, you guys are still up for elimination Remote: Crap! Host: Remote and Pie, you both got 0 votes, I have no idea why Remote, because you lost the challenge for your team. Remote: Hey! *Gets smacked with cake* Host: Ruby also got 0 votes. Ruby: Huzzah! Host: Teddy, Clock, and TV, you all have reasons to be here, TV you don't do much n hallenges, and that makes you not as a valuable member for the team. And people are sometimes confused about your gender TV: Oh no! Host: Clock, you don't do much, your sarcastic, and people are shocked you are a "she". Clock; What?! Host: Teddy, you're extremely annoying and not doing a very good job at being a Team captain Teddy: GRRRRR! Host: Clock, 1 person voted for you, You're safe. Clock: Yes! Host: TV and Teddy, let's show the votes. 1 vote for TV 1 for Teddy 2 for TV 2 for Teddy. 3 for TV, 3 for Teddy, and the last vote goes to............................................... TV! TV: WHAT?!??!?????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Host: TV, you have been elimnated from the game, You got 19th plae out of 24. TV: That sucks. *TV gets catapulted* TV: GAAAAHHHHH!!!! Episode 7- Niagrace! The Host: To Niagra Falls, for the Niagrace! Clock: That is the worst pun I have ever heard. Pillow: Yea. Host: Just... go, and stop insulting my puns. Teddy: *Muffled laugh* *Confessional* Ruby: Teddy, can... LAUGH?! :O:O:O:O:O:O:O *Later in the race* Leafy: Come on lets roll! *Looks a wheelchair* ... Literally... Blocky: Lol. Pin: Yea, we are in first! ~Team Battlers crosses~ Bubble: Yoiy! ~Team Acromania-Baseball crosses~ Nickel: Come on Baseball! ~Team Newbies-Ruby crosses~ Baseball: JUST GIVE UP RUBY! *Throws rock at her* Ruby: Ah! *Falls* ~Baseball crosses~ Host: Team Newbies, for elimination. ~Elimination Place~ Host: Remote, Pillow, Pie, Dictionary, you got 0 votes. Pillow: Yay! Remote: Alright! Host: Clock got 0, to. Clock: YAY! Host: Teddy and Ruby, lets show the votes. T~ 1 R~ 6 Ruby: No! *Gets catapulted* AHHHH! *At Losers Getaway* Bomb: Y-yyyyyaaay ttttheee IOMO got replaccceeed Knife: Yea! Ruby: *Lands* Hey guys. TV: Sup? Ruby: Nothing. Paper: Pencil is weird... Evil Pencil: NO I AM NOT!!! All (Except Pencil): O.o Episode 8- Niagrobjects! Host: Hello! The contest is to walk this tightrope over Niagra Falls! Pillow: ARE YOU INSANE?! Host: Maybe! GO! ~~Team Newbies~~ Pie: So hows it going? Pillow: Just walking over Niagra Falls, you? Pie: Ha ha, very funny. Remote: It was pretty good.. Pie: T.T Teddy: COME ON YOU WORTHLESS BEINGS >:O All: O.o Teddy: LETS JUST GO! >:O ~~Team Battlers~~ Leafy: You can't balance on a tightrope with a wheelchair! IM SORRY GUYS! Pin: It's okay Leafy! Wait, use the rockets I installed! Leafy: Oh yeah! Bubble: Oi yoiy! Were hoilfwoiy dere! Coiny: Yay! Firey: I made it! Host: Team Battlers wins! Leafy: HURRAY! Host: However, Team Newbies will be facing another elimination. Teddy: WHAT?! Host: But Teddy, I'm giving you immunity. So you guys, vote for either Pillow, Pie, Clock, or Dictionary to be eliminated. Host: So the votes are in! None of you voted for Pillow, so he is safe! And Pie, being the delicious dessert treat he is, he also got no votes. Pie, Pillow: HURRAY! *Catches marshmallow* Dictionary, Clock, one of you will be eliminated *Votes show on TV* D~ 2 C~ 3 Host: Clock, I'm sorry but, you are out. Clock: WHAT?! (Gets thrown into boat) Host: Congrats to you guys, you are the final 16. Clock's Last Words Clock: Episode 9- Where is Remote? Host: You guys are racing to China and Team Newbies, your doing it to find Remote! Pie: I miss Remote! Pillow: Yeah, me too! Host: THEN GO! Teddy: COME ON GUYS WE HAVE TO WIN!! Dictionary: FOR REMOTE! Pie: *Confessional* We have to get Remote, he was a good person. Bubble: Oih noi! Toim Oisoinity ois AHOOIIIDDD!!! Coiny: WE HAVE TO CATCH UP! Firey: Yeah! Leafy, time for superspeed mode! Leafy: *Sigh* Okay! Bubble: *Pops and Bubble solution shorts out the Rockets* Coiny: WHAT THE?! NOOOO!!! Teddy: *As they pass Tema Battlers* HA HA! Firey: GRRR!!! *Throws a rock at Teddy* Teddy: GRRRRRRR!!! Dictionary: Oh crap, RUN AWAY, RUN AWAY!!!! Teddy: *Blows up with anger and Team Newbies explode and fly to the finish line* Pillow: Wow, Teddy's anger helps us, theres a first. Leafy: We have to go there by foot! or wheel.... Coiny: GO!! Baseball: Oh no you don't! *Throws a rock at Team Battlers, knocking them down* Nickel: Yes, were gonna make it! Pillow: It's Remote :D Remote: HAI GUYS! Pickle: YAY WE CROSSED! Host: So Team Battlers is up for elimination! So vote of who you want to leave ~Elimination~ You 6 have all voted, the person who recieves the most votes, will be eliminated. Forever! So Firey you got 0 votes, here is your marshmallow, Leafy, Pin, and Blocky also got no votes. *All get Marshmallows* Coiny and Bubble, the bottom 2. With a 4 to 1 vote the person leaving is *Dramatic music when Pencil is eliminated plays* *Suspenseful 15 seconds* Bubble! Bubble: NO! Coiny you are safe! Coiny: HURRAY! Bubble, I'm sorry, but you recieved the most votes, go to the boat of losers. Bubble's Last Words Bubble: Oih, noi! 16th Place! Woill, Oi goiss poipping got oin the way of choilanges, but still I am goinna moiss everyone! TV: Woah, Bubbles here? Ruby: O.o Match: Oh my like, woodsicles. Bubble: *Sigh* *Shows all 16 remaining contestants, and Bubble fades away* Episode 10- Chinese Food :D Pillow: So hey, uh I'm bored. Remote: Me too. Host: Well to bad :D Time for the contest! Coiny: So what contest is it this time? Leafy: Probably something brutal and/or disgusting. Pie: Hey look all teams are 5 players! Bow: Coolness! Firey: So whats the contest? Host: Eating contest! Blocky: Finally! OJ: So whats the first food? Host: Rat Tails! Baseball: Uh.. This isn't Chinese.... Host: WHO CARES?! :D Nickel: (whispering to Pickle) He gets Crazier every day. Pickle: Yeah I know! Host: SO EAT! Nickel: Ugh! (Eats it) Done! (Barfs) Ughhh... Bow: I, um like, forfeit. Host: Okay! Bow your out! Go sit on the loser bench! Teddy: COME ON YOU WEAKLINGS! Dictionary: I forfeit. Teddy: WHAT?! >:O Team Battlers: YEAH WE ALL FINISHED! Coiny: Hurray! Host: 4-4-5! Host: Next dish! Host: Cockroaches! Firey: *Barfs* Teddy: *Eats* Firey: I quit! Team Battlers: Were done! Team Newbies: Us to! Bow: *Barfs* I quit! Pillow: *Barfs* I quit... Host: 9 remain. Host: Next dish, is cheese it turds! Teddy: *Eats it without blinking* *Other 2 quit* Coiny: *Eats* *Other 2 quit* Pickle: *Eats* *Other 2 quit* Host: Wow you guys rock! I think you deserve a reward! *Host pulls off cape* IT IS I! THE FANTABULOUS BALLY! Pickle: *Gasp* Bally: I was saving this little surprise for when I thought you deserved it. Pillow: Then who are they...? Bally: They are my co-hosts my friend, I hired them a while back, were pretty good friends, okay guys, you can reveals yourselves! ???: Fine. *??? takes off cape* Teddy: It's you! ???: Yeah, its me Teddy, surprised? Coiny: Is that...? Teddy: *Sigh* Yeah, it's... BUTTON! Button: Well that took a while. Teddy: Eh, shut up! ???: I'll just do this myself. *??? takes off cape* Bally: Ugh, fine Semtex! Ruin the suspense! Semtex: ...Sorry... Button: So, by this I have to say, the Newbies won. Semtex: I agree! Bally: Uh-huh. Teddy: MWAHAHAHAH! Semtex: Now for the losers, I vote Team Battlers. Button: Insanity. Bally: Sorry Semtex, I agree with Button. Pickle: WHAT?! Semtex: But Pickle, YOU GET IMMUNITY! Pickle: :D Bally: Time for elimination. Semtex: Only 4 of you could get votes, let see what the viewers think. Button: *Spins crank on TV and number appears* Bally: 5 votes, which isn't really surprising... since there are only 5 of you. Button: For either Bow, Nickel, Baseball, or OJ! Semtex: Well, Bow, you're annyoing and useless, but you got no votes. Bow: Coolness! *Catches Poi* Like, what the heck is tihs purple stuff. Semtex: Poi! From my homeland of Hawaii! Bow: This stuff is *Takes bite* AWESOME! Semtex: Made from the kalo root! Bally: Hey what about the stuff from my homeland. Button: Shut up. Bally: Ugh, also with no votes, Nickel. Nickel: Woohoo! Semtex: OJ. OJ: Phew. Button: IS ELIMINATED WITH 3 VOTES! OJ: WHAT?! Bally: Yep, shocking. Baseball, with 2 votes, just one less, you are safe. OJ: OH NO!! *Walks to loser boat sadly* OJ's Last Words OJ: Ugh, I have to say, that schocked me, I was eliminated by 1 vote! Well I think I had a good run. I was a Team Captain, though, sadly, I was the first out of the 3. I got eliminated 9th, I got 15th place, and I thought I had a good run, up until this point, TV: HOLY CRABAPPLES ITS OJ! Ruby: Woah... OJ: Hey guys... Bally: So OJ will not win! Button: But who will? Semtex: You'll just have to wait and find out. All: Catch us next time on Island of Objects! *Shows remaining 15 contestants, OJ fades away'* Episode 11- Maryland Race! Bow: *Sitting down in cabin in China* I feel bad for voting out OJ. Baseball: *Nods* Me too. He didn't deserve it. Nickel: We only have 4 members left. We have to get better at this game. Pickle: Wait, out all of us, who voted for OJ? Bow: *Raises hand* Baseball: Me... Nickel: Yep... (CONFESSIONAL) Pickle: Oh god, why did I ask that question?! Now Baseball knows I voted for him! (SWITCH) Baseball: I can't believe he voted for me. Next elimination, he's G. O. N. E. (SWITCH) Coiny: We need The Newbies to lose, then The Battlers will be the best team! So The Newbs and Team Insanity will be 4 people each. And I'll eventually make it to the Final 10! Hopefully.... (SWITCH) Teddy: Pfft. My team is useless. I better win this game or I will destroy everyone. But in the meantime, making nice with my teammates and forming an alliance... might not be a bad idea. (IN NEWBIES CABIN) Teddy: Hi Pillow! Pie, Remote, Dictionary. (CONFESSIONAL) Pillow: Ugh, for one of the only girls on our team, she sure is manipulative and mean. But... an alliance is a good strategy, I'll take Little Miss Anger Issues along for a while, then I'll get rid of her. Simple, really. (SWITCH) Blocky: I'm really scared, the problem is, I'm the most likely person to get out on The Battlers! Coiny, Firey, Leafy and Bubble, if faced with a person they need to vote, I'm it! So, if I somehow convince Coiny and Leafy to get on my side, we can eliminate Firey. (SWITCH) Bow: So, Team Insanity is like, the worst team, and we need to like, fix that. We have 4 people, and I'm like, the only girl. So, like yeah. (BACK TO GAME) Blocky: Hey Coiny, how are you doing? Coiny: Uh, fine I guess. I feel bad for getting rid of Bubble. She was really nice... Pin: Yeah, I feel bad. Leafy: (Nods) Blocky: So, if we lose who are you voting? Coiny: Dunno. Rest: (Nods) (CONFESSIONAL) Leafy: BL (SWITCH) Pin: O (SWITCH) Firey: CK (SWITCH) Coiny: Y. (SWITCH) Blocky: Hopefully Firey. (BACK TO GAME) Bally: First of all, now there is a hidden immunity idol that you will be able to find during one of three races. And this is one of these races. (CONFESSIONAL) Blocky: YES! YES YES YES YES YES! (BACK TO GAME) Bally: You guys are racing to The United States! Baseball: How?! Semtex: (Reveals 3 boats, one green, one blue, and one red) Button: Green is for Team Insanity. Bally: Blue is for The Battlers. Semtex: And red is for The Newbies. Bally: READY? Nickel: (Frowns) Uh not real- Button: GO! Teddy: (Hops into boat) Come on guys! (The other 3 jump in) Coiny: Hey, The Newbs are ahead! Firey: W-what? How!? Leafy: No idea! (Looks behind her) A cannon...? Semtex: (Through loud speaker) I FORGOT TO MENTION, YOUR BOATS HAVE CANNONS! AND YOU HAVE 5 CANNON BALLS! Pin: CANNON BALLS?! Teddy: AWESOME! (Shoots the Battlers team) Coiny: W-WHAT THE? Firey: KEEP GOING! WE HAVE TO MAKE IT TO THE STATES F- OKAY, WELL AT LEAST NOT LAST! Bow: How do you like, use a cannon? Baseball: (Rolls his eyes) Ugh... (Fires at The Newbies) Pillow: HEY! Pickle: HA! Blocky: F-, What...? (Looks at water and sees wood) What's that? (Leans over side of boat and grabs wood) T- Pin: WATCH OUT! (Cannonball barely misses) Leafy: GEEZ! Remote: We have to go faster! Pie: Where are we going in the states? Pillow: Probably Florida.... or California! Teddy: Yeah... that'd be nice... (CONFESSIONAL) Pie: Teddy is really.. REALLY scaring me now. She's actually kind of being nice.. UGH! TERRIFYING! (BACK TO GAME) Nickel: Wow, look! That must be the states! Baseball: How can you tell? Nickel: I see a huge cloud of smoke in the background. Baseball: Ah. Bow: LET'S GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Baseball: OKAY! CALM DOWN. Leafy: There is no way we can lose! Teddy: OH YES THERE IS! MUAHAHA- I mean uh... May the best team win. (CONFESSIONAL) Coiny: Teddy, being kind? Disgusting. (SWITCH) Firey: We can't lose! The Battlers need to be the strongest team! (BACK TO GAME) Bally: Come on, this is boring.... Semtex: They are traveling between continents. Firey: Ugh, this has taken so long... Pin: Of course, we're traveling from Asia to North America! What did you expect? Firey: Nevermind. Coiny: Hey Firey, if we lose, we vote out Blocky, agreed? Firey: Of course. Pin: I'll join you guys. Leafy: Me too. Pillow: We can't lose! The Newbies will be superior! Pie: YEAH! Remote: Of course! (CONFESSIONAL) Remote: This is great, if we win, no one goes home, and if we lose, Teddy's a goner. That's some win win action right there. (BACK TO GAME) Pillow: Hey Teddy, have I ever told you what a great captain you are? Teddy: Aw... thanks Pillow. (CONFESSIONAL) Pillow: Of course I'm playing her. I will destroy her! (SWITCH) Teddy: Yes! She trusts me! Wait... Pillow's a guy. (BACK TO Game) Bally: And our winners are, TEAM INSANITY! Nickel: YES! Bow: COOLNESS! (CONFESSIONAL) Pickle: Thank god, I'll be staying a bit longer at least. (BACK TO GAME) Semtex: However, who will place 2nd? Button: 10 bucks on the newbies. Semtex: 10 bucks on the battlers. Button: Deal. (LATER...) Firey: Yes! We're gonna make it! (Boat stalls) Pin: Are you kidding me? (The Newbies pass by them, placing 2nd) Leafy: WHAT?! Semtex: Ugh. (Hands Button 10 dollars) Button: Thank you. Bally: You 5 will have to vote someone off. (AT ELIMINATION) Bally: I have 4 marshmallows, one of you will not recieve one, and you will be eliminated if you don't. First marshmallow goes to... Leafy. Leafy: Yes! (Catches marshmallow) Bally: Pin. Pin: Alright! (Gets hit by marshmallow) Bally: Firey, Coiny and Blocky, you are the Final 3. Coiny, you are safe. Coiny: Woohoo! (Catches marshmallow) Bally: Blocky, you are destructive, mean, and the least likable member on your team. Blocky: Hey! Semtex: Firey, you are nice, and a threat. Firey: Why, thank you. Bally: And that's why Firey is s- Blocky: No he isn't. Firey: Yes I am. Blocky: No, you aren't. (Pulls out invincibilty statue) All: (Gasp) Button: Nice! Firey, you're out. Firey: (Stands up, enraged) WHAT?! THIS IS C- (Gets grabbed by Button and thrown onto boat) AGHHHHHHHH! (Boat drives off) Episode 12- Maryland Warfare (IN BATTLER BOYS CABIN) Coiny: I can't believe Firey was eliminated! Blocky: I did what I had to do. Coiny: Well, if we lose, you're the next one gone. (CONFESSIONAL) Blocky: Come on... (SWITCH) Pin: With Firey gone, and no invincibility statue, Blocky is outta here. (BACK TO GAME) (BATTLERS GIRLS CABIN) Leafy: I love how they split up the boys and girls cabins! Pin: (Sits down on bed with food) I don't love how Firey is gone though. Leafy: Well, you can't feel too bad for him, he is going to some resort in Florida. Pin: He lost out on a million bucks! Leafy: I guess, hey, if we make it to the merge, can we form an alliance? Pin: Sure. (INSANITY CABIN) Bow: How come, like, I don't get seperate room? Pickle: You're the only girl. Bow: True. (NEWBIES GIRL CABIN) Teddy: Hey Dictionary. Dictionary: (Eating) What do you want? Teddy: If we lose, will you vote out Remote with me? Dictionary: Why? Teddy: I'll take you to the Final 2. Dictionary: Fine, deal. (NEWBIES BOY CABIN) Pillow: I'm so glad we don't have to be with Miss Stuffing Sunshine. Pie: Yeah, but I feel bad for Dictionary. Remote: Yeah... Bally: CHALLENGE TIME! (All contestants walk out of cabins) Pickle: This is crazy, what could we possibly do in Maryland? Pillow: Yeah. Semtex: Simple, paintball war. Button: However, The Newbies have to have one player sit out. Pillow: I'll sit out. (CONFESSIONAL) Pillow: I don't like paint. I have a huge phobia of paint. You know, I'm made of cloth and all... (BACK TO GAME) Semtex: So it's 4v4v4! (THE NEWBIES) Remote: Who do we go after? Pie: Dunno. Teddy: Isn't it obvious?! We go after The Battlers, they're a stronger team. Dictionary: If you say so... (THE BATTLERS) Pin: Uh... We go after the Newbs? Blocky: Sure, why not? Leafy: Okay, I'll take Dictionary. Pin: I'll go for Teddy. Coiny: Remote, I guess. Blocky: That leaves me with Pie. (TEAM INSANITY) Pickle: We lay low until one team knocks the other out, and then we knock them out! Simple. Nickel: Good idea. Baseball: I like it. Bow: COO- All: SHUT UP! Bow: ok... (Bow gets shot with blue paint) Pickle: Blue? Blue is The Battlers... (Nickel gets shot with red paint) Baseball: And reds for the Newbs. (Baseball shoots green paint at Coiny) Coiny: (Falls over) Button: Okay, here are the scores! 2 for Team Insanity, 3 for The Battlers and all 5 for The Newbs! (Through loudspeaker) Pin: Ugh. (Shoots Dictionary) Semtex: Scratch that, 2,3,4! Teddy: HA! (Shoots Baseball, Pin and Blocky) Bally: Now it's, Battlers- 1, Newbies- 3, and Insanity- 1! Leafy: (Shoots Teddy) Sorry! But not really. (Runs off) Pickle: OH GOD! (Shoots Pie) Bally: Now, it's Pickle VS Leafy VS Remote! Pickle: YAfdjkgjdfkgjhk! (Swings from vine and tackles Leafy) Leafy: AH! (Shoots Pickle) Pickle: (Ducks and it hits Remote) Remote: Duh........... (Falls over) Pickle: YE- (Gets shot by Leafy) (ELIMINATION) Semtex: Pillow, had immunity. So the five of you voted. Button: Here you go, Pillow. Pillow: YES! (Catches marshmallow) Bally: Dictionary, you were the only member on your team to get 0 votes. Here you go. Dictionary: HOO-HAH! (Catches marshmallow) Semtex: Teddy. Pie. Remote. Button: All of you have reasons to be here. Bally: Teddy, you are mean, manipulative, loud, cranky, and a bad leader. Teddy: HEY! Semtex: Pie, you are to fragile, and that makes you less useful in challenges. Pie: HEY! (Explodes) Button: And Remote, you lost the challenge for your team, which is why we're all here. Remote: (Frowns) Bally: For some reason. Teddy got just 1 vote, so she is safe. Pie: What?! Remote: Oh no... Semtex: Let's read the votes. Button: One for Pie. Pie: WHAT?! Remote: Yes! Bally: One for Remote. Pie: Phew... Remote: Come on. Semtex: Two for Pie. Pie: AGAIN?! Button: And the last vote is for... Pie: Please not me, please not me... Bally: Remote. It's a tie! Remote+Pie: WHAT?! Semtex: Ooooh. I've been waiting for this. Button: The eliminated contestants will choose who leaves! Pie: HUH? (10 eliminated competitors arrive in boat) Bally: Say hello to: Match, Pencil, Bomb, Knife, Paper, TV, Ruby, Clock, Bubble, OJ and Firey! All: Hi. Semtex: Time to vote. Match: Hmmm.... Remote deserves to leave more. Pencil: I dunno, Pie? Bomb: Yeah, Pie. Knife: Remote. Paper: Pie. TV: Remote. Ruby: Remote. Clock: Pie. OJ: Remote. Firey: Sorry, I have to go with Remote. Remote: WHAT?! Bally: Remote, 14th place. Remote: 14th?! there's 13 people left! Semtex: True, someone is rejoining though. And the 13 competitors will choose. Blocky: Uh... Firey! Pin: Yeah, Firey. Coiny: Firey. Leafy: Firey! Pickle: OJ. Baseball: OJ. Nickel: Definitely OJ. Button: That's 3 votes for OJ, 4 for Firey. Bow: Bomb! Teddy: Remote. Pillow: I dunno, OJ? Dictionary: Remote. Pie: Uh... OJ? Semtex: OJ rejoins! OJ: YES! (Remote walks onto boat and OJ steps out) (Boat drives off) Remote: So, uhh, where are we going? Clock: Some resort called Casa de Loser in Florida. Remote: AWWW YEAH! Bubble: It's pretty nice. Episode 13- Racing Isn't for Smart People. OJ: (Putting stuff on bed) I can't believe I rejoined! Pickle: Yeah, it's pretty awesome! Nickel: This boys side is getting crowded. Baseball: Bow even got her own room. Bow: (Heard through wall) COOLNESS! OJ: Whatever. (NEWBIES) Pie: I can't believe they eliminated Remote! Pillow: They didn't eliminate you. Pie: But I deserve the money less! Pillow: He lost the challenge for our team. You voted for him. Pie: I know. Who did you vote? Pillow: Teddy. Pie: That must mean Remote voted me, and Dictionary voted Remote, and Teddy voted me. Pillow: Reasonable explanation. (NEWBIES GIRLS) Dictionary: ... Teddy: 2 boys, 2 girls. It's equal! Dictionary: The Battlers do that to, Leafy and Pin with Coiny and Blocky. Teddy: Whatever. (CONFESSIONAL) Teddy: UGH! STAYING THIS CALM IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Teddy... Teddy, calm yourself. Remember your anger management classes... AGH! (Punches hole through door) (SWITCH) Pillow: With Remote gone, I lost a vote I could count on. So, the Newbs have to stick it out to the merge, and I'll make an alliance with some other people. (BACK TO GAME) (BATTLERS BOYS) Coiny: So... whose going next, who do you think? Blocky:... Someone from Team Insanity. Coiny: It's either Bow or Pickle. Blocky: Yeah. Coiny: So... Blocky: Coiny, I'm sorry for eliminating Firey, I really am. But I had to stay in the game. Coiny: It's okay. (CONFESSIONAL) Coiny: It's ''kinda ''okay. (BACK TO GAME) Coiny: Isn't it great to be in the Final 13? Blocky: We would've been in the Final 12. Coiny: Meh, whadda ya gonna do? (BATTLERS GIRLS) Leafy: So, how you doin'? Pin: Fine, you? Leafy: Great. Bally: UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S TIME TO RACE! Leafy: I hate the races.. (All arrive) Semtex: We're going to Paris! All: Yes! Pin: Let me guess, boats again? Button: Nope. (Reveals planes) All: Wat. OJ: You heard the man! (All run onto planes) Bally: Go! OJ: (Starts plane and flies away) Luckily, I'm a pilot. Nickel: Since when? Baseball: Yeah. OJ: I went to pilot school. Pickle: Really? Bow: COOLNESS! (BATTLERS) Leafy: (Flying) I have no idea what I'm doing. Coiny: Per-fect. Pin: What do we do? Blocky: Hm... (NEWBIES) Teddy: We need Team Insanity to lose, they have 5 people! Dictionary: (Flying) I'm trying my best he- (Plane shakes) Loudspeaker: CANNONBALLS AGAIN! Pie: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?! Loudspeaker: YES! Pillow: GOOD TO KNOW. Teddy: (Fires cannonball at Team Insanity's plane) Buh-bye! OJ: WHAT?! (Plane gets hit) Pickle: ARE YOU CRAZY?! Teddy: PERHAPS. Blocky: Great, they're distracted, let's go! Pin: FIRE! (Shoots at Team Insanity's plane) Baseball: (Gets hit by cannonball, and falls backwards, hitting control panel, causing plane to stop) Pickle: Whoopsie. Nickel: Great. AHHHHHHHH! (Plane falls) (Plane crashes into ocean) Coiny: Eh... Keep on going. Leafy: Understood. (Lands on runway) Bally: The Battlers win! All: Yes! Pillow: Yes, we're gonna win! OJ: NO! (Tries to start plane) Pillow: But I'll make sure, just in case. (Grabs parachute) Pie: What are you doing? Pillow: BONZAI! (Jumps out of plane and leans towards finish line) Dictionary: ... OJ: Alright. (Plane gets in air) Pillow: YES! (Activates parachute and crosses line) Pickle: NO! Semtex: Team Insanity loses. Elimination time! Baseball: (Gets up) Huh...? Did we win? (ELIMINATON) Button: The five of you have voted. All: (Look concerned) Semtex: None of you are really safe, OJ let the plane drop, Pickle didn't do anything, along with Bow and Nickel, and Baseball cost you the win. Baseball: HEY! Bally: Whatever, just catch the stupid marshmallow. (Tosses Marshmallows to Pickle and Nickel) Pickle+Nickel: Yes! Bow: What? OJ: Oh no... Baseball: (Gulps) Button: Bow. Bow: Yes! (Catches marshmallow) Baseball: ... OJ: Hm... Bally: OJ? OJ: Yes...? Bally: I'm sorry... but... HEADS UP! OJ: (Catches marshmallow) Yes! Baseball: WHAT?! Button: Baseball, loser boat. Now. Baseball: ...Okay. (Sadly walks to boat) (Votes show) OJ~ 2 Baseball~ 3 Nickel: ... Baseball: Then there were 12. Baseball will not win the huge stack of cash. But who will? Check in next time! Episode 14- Moose Sind Nicht Intelligent Bally: BOYS! GO TO THE BATTLERS CABIN! GIRLS, NEWBIE CABIN! (All run into cabins) Coiny: Seriously, what's with the hurry?! (Team Insanity cabin explodes) Coiny: I stand corrected. Semtex: The 12 of you have made it to the merge. All: YES! Button: Coiny, Blocky, Pillow, Pie, OJ, Pickle, Nickel, the 7 of you will all sleep in the same cabin from now on. Bally: And, Teddy, Dictionary, Bow, Pin, Leafy, you 5 will sleep in the same cabin too. Leafy: So, we're in Germany. What do we do? Semtex: It's the battle of the sexes! Button: But 2 males will sit out. Blocky... and... OJ. You have immunity into the Final 11. Blocky: ALRIGHT! (CONFESSIONAL) Coiny: The merge! I made it! But only 10 people will be competing today... hmm.... (BACK TO GAME) Bally: The rest of you, follow me. (All follow 3 hosts) Semtex: It's a quiz show. Every 5 questions, someone will leave. The last player standing, wins for their gender. Dictionary: Nice. Pie: WHAT?! I NEVER GOT AN A IN GRADE SCHOOL! Button: Not even in like, Grade 3? Pie:... No. Bally: Okay, that's just sad. LET THE CONTEST BEGIN. Q: What is the square root of 64? Write your answers. (All write answers) (TV shows message) ALL CORRECT! Teddy: No surprise, a 2 year old could figure it out. Q.2: How much is 500 yen worth in Canadian dollars? Round to the nearest full number. GIRLS CORRECT: Dictionary, Pin, Leafy, Teddy GIRL INCORRECT: Bow BOYS CORRECT: Coiny, Pie, Pickle, Nickel BOY INCORRECT: Pillow A: 5 Canadian dollar. Pillow: WHAT?! Q.3: How much in one Chinese Yuan worth in Yen? Round. A: 17 Yen. CORRECT: Dictionary, Pin, Leafy, Coiny, Pillow, Pickle, Nickel INCORRECT: Bow, Teddy, Pie Pie: Aw... Coiny: Phew. Q.4: How much is 1 Jamaican dollar worth in USD? A: About 1 cent. CORRECT: Dictionary, Pin, Pillow, Nickel INCORRECT: Bow, Teddy, Pie, Coiny, Leafy, Pickle Q.5: How much is 1 australian dollar in Kazakhstani Tenge? Coiny: Say who now? A: 136. (SKIP TO LAST ROUND) Dictionary and Pin VS Nickel and Pillow Final Question- Whoever gets it right, wins for their gender: What is 111,111,111 times 111,111,111? And why is the answer special? Dictionary: Simple! It's 12,345,678,987,654,321! And the fact that that number is a numerical palindrome! And it goes 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. DICTIONARY WINS FOR THE GIRLS! And, the girls still get to vote! (ELIMINATION) Bally: Welcome to the first merge elimination. 7 of you had immunity. Dictionary, Bow, Teddy, Leafy, Pin, OJ and Blocky. All: Alright! (Catches marshmallows) Semtex: Coiny, Nickel, Pie, Pillow and Pickle. 2 of you will be going home. Pickle: 2?! Button: Yeah, I thought a double elimination would be interesting. Coiny: Seriously? Pie: Yeah, I'm with him! SERIOUSLY?! Bally: Well, Coiny, you're in luck, you may or may not get a marshmallow, until after I give the first one to Pickle. Semtex: 12 votes. 4 people. Coiny: What...? Nickel: Oh no... Pie: Please not me... I need to pee, and I can't go in that boat... Pillow: What did I do...? Button: Pie! Also, no votes! Pie: YES! (Grabs marshmallow and runs off to bathroom) ~~FINAL 3~~ COINY- The Priceless Battler NICKEL- The Sarcasm Spasm PILLOW- The Softie Bally: Lets show the votes. You know, for fun. (All lines that say "(Draws X on picture)" are on a television, those that don't are people actually talking) Dictionary: I vote for Pillow. He's a threat and not the brightest. (Draws X on picture) Pillow: HEY! Dictionary: Whoopsie... Bow: Um... I vote for like, Nickel, because, like, smart people scare me. (Draws X on picture) Nickel: Are you serious?! Teddy: Coiny! He deserves to go the most. (Draws X on picture quickly) Coiny: You have to be joking. Leafy: Hm... I... vote for Nickel. Dudes sarcasm annoys me. (Draws X on picture) Nickel: Come on! Pin: Pillow. Threat. Enough said. (Draws X on picture) Pillow: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OJ: Coiny, I know him the least. Semtex: That's 2 votes for all of ya, and that was Coiny's last vote. Enjoy the Final 10. Coiny: YES! (Catches marshmallow) Blocky: Nickel, I don't like sarcasm. (Draws X on paper) Nickel: Pillow. I have to, I can't leave. (Draws X on paper) Pillow: Nickel. I have to, I can't leave. (Draws X on paper) Pickle: Pillow, Nickel is my friend. (Draws X on paper) Coiny: Pillow. Sorry dude. (Draws X on paper) Pie: Nickel, Pillow is my friend. (Draws X on paper) Button: And that's 5 votes for both of you! Bye! Nickel+Pillow: WHAT?! Pillow: You have got to be kidding me! Can't we do a tiebreaker?! Bally: Nope, out of time. Coiny: Bye. Blocky: See you later. OJ: Good night. Pie: I'll miss you Pillow! Pickle: Bye Nickel! Dictionary: Sorry guys. Bow: Wat? Leafy: Hate to see both of you go. Pin: Yeah, me too. Teddy: Bye Pillow! Pillow: UGH! 5 people voted for me? I thought people liked me! (Packing up things) Nickel: Eh, whadda ya gonna do? (Packing up bags) Bally: Bye. (Both get on boat) Pillow: Win this game Pie! Nickel: You can do it Pickle! Semtex: And of they go to Casa de Loser. Buttton: Now there are 10. Who will go next? We'll see next time on ISLAND. OF. OBJECTS. Episode 15- Rehashes, rehashes everywhere. Coiny: So... uh hi. Pickle: Hi. Pie: Yeah... OJ: So... Blocky: PARTY! (Food and disco ball appears out of nowhere) All: YEAH! (GIRLS CABIN) Bow: Uh, I don't know, like, any of you. Teddy: Pfft. WHAT- I mean... Well, that's okay. Bow: Hm... Dictionary: That's Teddy for ya. Manipulative. Bow: What? Teddy: Nothing! Leafy: Ugh, the guys are still having their Final 10 party. Bow: COOLNESS! (Makes food and disco ball appear) Pin: Eh, what the heck. (Party begins) (HOST MANSION) Bally: Are they seriously having parties. Button: Would seem so. Semtex: Whatever, I'm gonna go watch some TV. Bally: Oooh, I wanna come. Button: Me too! Blocky: (Having a glass of soda) So, uh where do you think we're going next? Coiny: No idea. Bally: GO TO SLEEP! Pie: Going to bed. (CONFESSIONAL) Pie: Final 10 BABY! This is awesome! (BACK TO GAME) Semtex: We're going to Canada! Blocky: Didn't we already go there? Button: WE'RE GOING AGAIN! All: Okay. Pin: So, uh, we're racing, right? Semtex: No, were changing it up a bit, so get on to the plane! All: (run on) Bally: Dictionary, Teddy, Leafy, Pin and Bow, follow me. Coiny: Hey, why do the girls get special treatment?! Button: They won the last challenge. Pie: I STILL MISS YOU PILLOW! OJ: Calm down. Pie: BE QUIET! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE! Dictionary: THIS IS AWESOME! Teddy: Yeah. (CONFESSIONAL) Teddy: Stay calm Teddy, don't flip out. Remember Coiny: Ugh, stupid economy class. (PLANE ARRIVES) Coiny: CANADIA WOOOOOOOOOORRRRLDDDD (dies) Semtex: We thought, since there are 5 guys: Coiny, Pie, Pickle, OJ and Blocky... Button: And 5 girls: Dictionary, Teddy Bear, Pin, Leafy and Bow... Bally: We're gonna drop some arranged marriages on you! All: ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Button: Yup, this place is the honeywood capital of the world, and also... (Pushes button, making the 5 males cramped into a slot machine) Semtex: You 5 will spin the slots to get a husband. (CONFESSINAL) Dictionary: Ugh, I hate this challenge already. (SWITCH) Blocky: I have seen future... must stop playing slots... (BACK TO GAME) Bally: Dictionary, spin. Dictionary: (walks up to slot machine and pulls it) Who will it be? (Slots show Pie) Pie: AGGGH! (falls out of slot) Dictionary: Eh, I could do worse. Button: Teddy! Teddy: (spins slots) ... (Slots show OJ) Teddy: Great. OJ: Thanks. Semtex: Leafy! (Leafy spins and gets Blocky) Leafy: Wow. Blocky: HEY! (Bow spins and gets Pickle, leaving Pin with Coiny) Button: Alright, couples! The grooms, aka, you guys, will lead your brides, aka, you girls to their gown! Also, only couples who receive a dress will be able to compete in part 2! GO! OJ: Come on Teddy, let's go. Teddy: TELL ME WHERE T- I mean... could you please tell me where to go? (OJ looks at her awkwardly) OJ: Take five paces straight, then 6 paces right, then 12 paces left. Elimination Table MID= This players team got 2nd place WIN= This players team won IN= This person got votes, but was not in the bottom 2 SAFE= This person did not get votes for elimination RISK= This person was the last person safe OUT= This person was evicted and eliminated from the game IMM.= This player got immunity. RE.= This player returned into the game. ABS.= This character returned later, and was absent in these episodes Post-merge does not use the symbol "MID" Eliminated Players 25th- Match- The Fiery Girl 24th- Pencil- MPD 23rd- Bomb- The Speech Disorder 22nd- Knife- The Overconfident One 21st- Paper- The Innocent Loose-Leaf 20th- TV- The GirlyGuy 19th- Ruby- The Pretty Scarlet Gemstone 18th- Clock- The One Who Dislikes Watches 17th- Bubble- The Yoylecake Lover 16th- OJ- The Uncultured Breakfast Beverage 15th- Firey- The Water Hating Nice Guy 14th- Remote- The Battery-Dependent Team Player (OJ Rejoins into the game, and gives Team Insanity 5 players) 13th- Baseball- The Quiet Grand Slam (TEAMS MERGE) 12th- Nickel- The Sarcasm Spasm 11th- Pillow- The Softie 10th- 9th- 8th- 7th- 6th- 5th- 4th- 3rd/Semi-finalist- 2nd/Runner-up (Winner in Alternative Ending)- 1st/Winner (Runner-up in Alternative Ending)- MAIN ANTAGONISTS: Pillow, Teddy, (UNKNOWN) MAIN PROTAGONISTS: Pie, Pickle, Coiny Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:BFDI